


【润旭】拐个凤凰当天后

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 簌离 - Freeform, 荼姚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】拐个凤凰当天后

荼姚知道太微不喜欢自己，没事，反正自己也不喜欢他。但是她万万没想到嫁过来还没两天，太微就开始扩建后宫广纳天妃。  
太微：“天后，本座打算纳妃，你肯定同意的吧？要贤惠哟！”  
荼姚面无表情，内心电闪雷鸣。  
太微：“很好，本座就知道天后贤惠大度，绝不会像那些妒妇一样无理取闹。”  
一番亲切会谈之后，荼姚开始厉兵秣马准备干翻太微。  
时机来得就是这么巧，龙鱼公主簌离挺着大肚子上门了。  
簌离哭唧唧，“妾身身怀六甲，请天后给个名分。”  
荼姚冷笑，“卿本佳人奈何从贼。”  
簌离：“？？？”  
荼姚拔出宝剑往桌上一砍，“跟本后联手干翻天帝，本后给你个名分。”  
政（龙凤）变来得猝不及防，太微在龙床上被人捆成了粽子，直接丢到了大牢。  
荼姚登基称帝，史称凤帝。  
择吉日册封簌离为天后，两人恩爱缠绵，情深意笃，成为六界佳话。  
说来也巧，未政（龙凤）变前簌离腹中已怀了龙胎，政（龙凤）变成功之后荼姚发现自己腹中竟然也怀了龙胎。  
虽然太微是个彻头彻尾的渣男，但孩儿是自己的，跟渣男无关。  
于是着实过了一段安安稳稳的养胎生活。  
簌离的龙胎先出生，不出所料是个晶莹剔透的龙蛋，破壳后是一尾纯白可爱的应龙。大名润玉，小名鲤儿。  
荼姚嫌麻烦，就直接叫他玉儿。  
润玉十分懂事，天天跑到紫方云宫看弟弟出生了没。  
簌离逗他，“你这么着急，是不是把弟弟当媳妇了啊？”  
“什么是媳妇？”小润玉一脸懵懂。  
荼姚摇着扇子随口道：“就是能陪你一生一世之人。”  
小润玉恍然大悟，抱着荼姚的腰把小脸贴在圆滚滚的腹上，认真道：“弟弟你要快点出来当我媳妇。”  
童言童语，整个紫方云宫都充满了善意的笑声。  
三百年后荼姚生出一颗凤凰蛋，整个天界都沉浸在巨大的喜悦中。  
但是某一天簌离发现凤凰蛋不见了。  
“怎么会不见了呢？”把紫方云宫翻了个底朝天，凤凰蛋仍不知所踪。簌离大怒，“封锁南天门，就算把天界掘地三尺也要把凤凰蛋找到。”一串命令发作下去，要不是担心荼姚，早就披上铠甲指挥天兵天将去了。  
“阿姚你别急，小凤凰丢不了，有这么多人帮着找呢！”她坐在床边安慰荼姚。阿姚产后虚弱，万万受不得惊吓。  
荼姚经历过大场面，反而没有簌离这么慌乱，“紫方云宫守卫严密，能在你我眼皮子底下偷走凤凰蛋，一定是非常亲近之人。”  
簌离立刻回神，“没错，摇篮就放在床畔。能碰触到凤凰蛋的除了你我，便是值得信任的仙侍。但左不过就那几人，我敢担保她们绝没有这个胆子。”  
荼姚目光一转，沉声道：“不，还有一人。”  
小润玉正在璇玑宫里孵蛋。  
雪白晶莹的小龙盘成一坨蚊香，把那颗圆滚滚的凤凰蛋拢得严严实实。  
他去凡间看过几次，母鸡都是这么孵小鸡的。凤凰跟鸡长得差不多，孵蛋的方式应该也差不多吧！  
圆润的龙头煞有介事的点一点，嗯嗯嗯，没错没错，肯定是这样。  
他是听话的乖宝宝，天帝陛下身子不好，娘亲又忙得脚不沾地，这孵蛋的重任当然交给他啦！  
忽然璇玑宫外传来急促的脚步声，他惊了一下，咬住被子把自己盖得牢牢的，顺便盖住那颗蛋。  
“鲤儿/玉儿你在做什么？”荼姚簌离问得异口同声。  
“唔，没做什么。”小润玉是不撒谎的好孩子，龙脸红通通，低着头不敢看两位母亲。  
“你见到弟弟了吗？”簌离不愿吓到儿子，一步步走近。  
小润玉不回答，龙尾甩啊甩。  
荼姚掀开被子，一眼就看到了那颗雪白的凤凰蛋。  
“为何要悄悄抱走弟弟？”荼姚把蛋连同小龙一起抱起来。  
“因为想让弟弟早点出来。”小润玉说得煞有介事，“弟弟是我媳妇儿。”  
两位大人相视一笑，“小笨蛋，凤凰蛋不用孵。”  
荼姚手指一点他脑门，“只需把他放在仙气充盈的地方，他便会自己出来了。”  
话虽如此，小润玉依然亦步亦趋，不吃不喝守在灵泉边等待凤凰蛋破壳。  
不知过了多少天，凤凰蛋终于裂开了一道口子。  
咔擦，咔擦，口子越裂越大，顶部的蛋壳忽然破了，露出一张嫩黄的小嘴儿。  
小润玉赶紧化成人形，整理好衣衫头发，他要让弟弟看到他最完美的样子。  
咔擦咔擦，声音越来越大。  
“啾。”湿漉漉的小红鸟变成个光屁股的小娃娃，顶着半个蛋壳冲着他笑。  
雪白的小脸粉嫩嫩的嘴，好一个无齿之徒。  
润玉趴在泉边亲亲他的小脸蛋，“我是兄长。”  
“兄兄。”  
润玉锲而不舍，“兄长。”  
“熊熊。”  
小润玉放弃了，又在凤凰的小脸蛋上吧唧一口，“那叫我夫君。”  
小凤凰礼尚往来，涂他一脸口水，叫得字正腔圆。“夫君。”  
从这天起，小润玉深感责任重大，温书习武比平时更刻苦了十倍，他是要当夫君的人呢！  
荼姚十分欣慰，“玉儿以身作则，很有兄长风范。”  
簌离十分自豪，“鲤儿如此心疼弟弟，你我都可以放心了。”  
时光荏苒，旭凤三岁了。  
“兄长，这句话我不懂。”胖乎乎的手指点着书上一行字，可怜巴巴的看着润玉。  
“唔，我瞧瞧。”润玉看去，一字一句的教。“旭儿跟我念，一枝红杏出墙来。”  
旭凤很认真的跟他念了，奶声奶气萌化人心，于是不出意外又得到兄长一个亲亲。  
“这边也要。”把另一边脸颊也凑过去。  
吧唧，润玉亲得心满意足。  
然后认真教导弟弟，“会出墙的不是好花，你不能学它。”旭儿年纪这么小就长得如此可爱，等他长大那还了得，教育就要从娃娃抓起。  
旭凤点头，唯兄长之命是从。“我不学它，旭儿是好孩子。”  
第二日润玉在墙头找到了旭凤，红毛小鸟坐在墙头啾啾叫，“兄长救我，兄长救我，我下不去了。”  
施展仙法把旭凤救下来，润玉又好笑又好气，揉乱他头顶三根翎毛，“告诉兄长，没事爬墙头作甚？”  
小红鸟把头埋在兄长怀里，“兄长告诫旭儿万不可学那坏杏花出墙……唔，我当然不想出墙啦，只是想瞧瞧墙外是什么模样。”撇嘴，“方才一看，也没什么稀罕。”  
润玉：“……旭儿，此出墙非彼出墙，莫要误解。”  
两人坐卧起居皆在一处，青梅竹马两小无猜，感情水到渠成。因此许多年后，润玉登基成了天帝，旭凤手握宝印成了天后也是众望所归。  
天帝天后情深似海，成婚千年从没红过一次脸。  
忽然有一天，旭凤从凡间回来一脸郁郁。  
润玉过宫门而不入，先找仙侍打探消息。  
“天后为何心情不畅？”  
“天后在凡间见帝王三宫六院七十二妃，故而心情不畅。”  
润玉了然，定一定神方敢迈入宫中。  
旭凤把凤翎剑拍在案上，脸上柔情似水，“我若允天帝纳妃，天帝以为如何？”  
润玉以不变应万变，“本座拒绝回答。”  
“……为何？”  
“本座若说不想纳，旭儿定说本座虚伪。本座若说想纳，旭儿定说本座风流。进退两难，里外非人，本座何苦。”  
旭凤扯出一抹假笑，“兄长真了解我，但你还漏说了一点。”  
润玉心中惴惴，“请旭儿赐教。”  
旭凤慢慢握住凤翎剑，“兄长若说想纳，我绝不骂你。”宝剑寒光一闪而过，柔情美人化身阿修罗，一声暴喝，“受死吧！”  
璇玑宫中鸡飞狗跳，龙飞凤舞，日子虽吵吵闹闹，但也颇有一番趣味。


End file.
